The Truth
by Lonemoonspirit
Summary: She was born in 1868, but was brought to the future to keep her safe from the hidden dangers of the time. Now her name is Kagome Higurashi and she never knew any of this until her seventeenth birthday The day her life got even more screwed up.
1. Chapter 1

{As I stand here I wonder if it was just my imagination…..was the figure seen on the other side of the clearing beckoning me to come near. I think to myself is this real or is it a dream.}

~Th3 UnKnOwN Po3t~

She was born in 1868, but was brought to the future to keep her safe from the hidden dangers of the time. Now her name is Kagome Higurashi and she never knew any of this until her seventeenth birthday…. The day her life got even more screwed up.

* * *

><p>CH1<p>

**October 31, 1868: 11:30 pm**

_'Hush my child_

_Be still, be still_

_Hush my daughter_

_Your life is at stake'_

A cloaked figure is seen running through the streets before dawn. The figure is carrying a small black and baby blue bundle and if you listen you can hear the tiny whimpers of a waking baby.

"Hush little one, we do not wish to be caught" whispered the feminine figure

_'Hush my child_

_Be still, be still_

_Hush my daughter_

_This time is not safe'_

_We are almost there _she thought _I pray to the gods that Elaina shall not be found._

Just up ahead was the edge of the forest, and she bolted in not noticing that she was being watched by an unseen force. She raced to a small clearing where there stood an old vine covered well. She looked around but did not see a thing so she quickly and quietly ran over to the well and climbed over the edge and peered down, giving another look around she jumps in and is surrounded by a brilliant blue and purple light. Within seconds she disappears and she looked up and to see a wooden roof overhead.

"It's fairly good to be home" said she while using a rope ladder to carefully get out. She had the small bundle in her arm when she reached the top. She was in a small well house so she opened the doors to the shed and it revealed a still bustling city as a backdrop to a shrine house she moved quickly to the house and opened the back door and let herself in. There she was greeted by a woman who was 20 yrs of age and welcomed her with open arms.

She removed her hood and let down her long flowing raven black hair and untied the cloak to reveal a long black and blue Victorian corseted dress.

The woman whose home she was in turned and was in shock before she spoke to the other woman

"A...Akira? Is that really you?" she asked disbelief in her voice

"Yes Emmy." Akira replied

The woman who was once in shock now had anger written all over her face.

"WHAT DID DAD ALWAYS TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT" she yelled which caused the silent baby to cry because of the noise

"Oh Emiko now look what you have done" she said all the while trying to shush the baby

"Akira whose baby is that?"

"Tis my daughter, her name is Elaina" she replied

"When did you have her? And why have you suddenly decided to come home?" Emiko asked

"Well I had her just last week on the 24 of October, year 1868. And as for why I have come I want you to take her from me, strange things are starting to happen and I don't want her to be caught in the middle of it"

"I understand but tell me one thing... Why do I sense demonic and pure energy flowing from her?"

***end chap 1***

* * *

><p>AN: I know its short but this is my very first fan-fiction so please let me know what you think. And i would greatly appreciate any reviews be it good or bad critiques.. thank you ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

*Emiko P.O.V.*

When she walked in I could sense the vague demonic aura but thought nothing of it since it was so weak. But when that baby, my new niece, started to cry that's when I pinpointed the demonic source.

"Why do I sense demonic and pure coming from her?" I didn't realize that I had said this aloud

"That is because she is a half demon", Akira spoke. My eyes went wide with this information

"she was also born with the shikon no tama within her body, and I already know that she is going to grow in to a very powerful priestess", she sighed," so in order to give her a chance at life I had to bring her to you for I know that the demons in my time will be attracted to her purity thus putting her in danger."

"I understand sister I will take her as my own" ,I replied," And I will tell her of her past when she is ready."

"Yes that is best for her But know that I shall return to her on the day of her seventeenth birthday", Akira said," I also wish for you to rename her but let her know of her real name and whether or not she uses it shall be her choice."

I thought for a moment then spoke "Kagome"

"Yes I love it", she said while slowly kissing her baby and handing her to me," goodbye my little Kagome and goodbye my twin I look forward to seeing you in the future and make sure Kagome knows how to defend herself."

With that said she retrieved her cloak and dashed out to thye well looking back once more she let out a sad sigh, "just seventeen more years", she said before she jumped in and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

As the years passed Emiko had been putting off telling Kagome the truth. But as her 'Daughters' seventeenth birthday drew near she had finally gotten up the courage to tell her two weeks before Kagome's birthday.

Kagome had just gotten home from the feudal era and had let Emiko know that she was going to be home for a few days to catch up on her school work. But just as Kagome was heading upstairs to her room she was stopped by her mother.

"Momma" Kagome asked questioningly," what's wrong."

"Kagome I need to tell you something", she said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to their dining table

"What is it, is someone in trouble", Kagome asked

"No this is about you its something I have been keeping from you for seventeen years", Emiko replied

"What's this about momma?"

"Kagome, sweetheart", she said as she took a deep breath," you are not my actual daughter."

"W..What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were not born from me, but from my twin sister", Emiko said not wanting to look Kagome in the face

"No", she said as she shook her head," this isn't happening why are you saying this?"

"Because you need to know before your seventeenth birthday", said Emiko," and your mother my beloved sister shall be coming".

"WHAT", she shouted with tears in her cerulean eyes," why would you do this to me?"

"I am sorry but you need to know so I need you to listen"

Fine was her reply

"Well you were not born hear you were born in England October 24th.."

"I already know my birthday", Kagome mumbled

"1868."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" she shouted

"Yes it is, because your mother was a time traveler just like you but she only went to England." Emiko said as she looked over to Kagome who looked about ready to break down but she continued telling her," Akira had been going there since she had turned 15 but once she turned 17 she was told that the well would close the very next day so she had come home to tell us all that she was going to stay there for the man she loved. So we had all said our goodbyes and for the next three years no one had seen her, then one night I guess the well opened up and she came home but I automatically knew something was amiss when I had sensed her aura."

Emiko looked over to Kagome who was shaking. She reached over to take her daughters hand but said hand was pulled so with a heavy heart she continued.

" Akira had come home with you that night, I had sensed an aura that I knew shouldn't be there but it was so weak that I ignored it but when you started to cry that's when I realized that it was you but it was being hidden very well by the pureness of your aura".

* * *

><p>AN: hey I know a lot of these are going to be short but if you would just bear with me I will try to make them longer so read and review. And remember that I care for all types of reviews be they good or bad all are welcome ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: OK I forgot to put this in the last few times but it's here now... so I say I no own now you don't sue the hell out of me Kay thanks byeee ^^

OK just saying that hopefully within the next few chapters I will have introduced Kagome's mother and a certain butler *wink, wink*

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>CH4<p>

**recap**

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" she shouted

"Yes it is, because your mother was a time traveler just like you but she only went to England." Emiko said as she looked over to Kagome who looked about ready to break down but she continued telling her," Akira had been going there since she had turned 15 but once she turned 17 she was told that the well would close the very next day so she had come home to tell us all that she was going to stay there for the man she loved. So we had all said our goodbyes and for the next three years no one had seen her, then one night I guess the well opened up and she came home but I automatically knew something was amiss when I had sensed her aura."

Emiko looked over to Kagome who was shaking. She reached over to take her daughters hand but said hand was pulled so with a heavy heart she continued.

"Akira had come home with you that night, I had sensed an aura that I knew shouldn't be there but it was so weak that I ignored it but when you started to cry that's when I realized that it was you but it was being hidden very well by the pureness of your aura".

"H...How can I have a demonic and pure aura" Kagome questioned

"As you already know you were born with the sacred jewel in your body but you are also a half demon because your father was a full demon" said Emiko

"What? Then why was I brought here" she asked

"Your mother had told me that you would be a target for other demons and your parents did not wish for you to become a the center of any kind of attacks and my dear sister asked me to change your name for your protection"

"Change my name?" she asked

"Yes you were also born to wealth so your full title would have been Lady Elaina Ann Covington" Emiko said "and when you were bought to me you were only a week old"

"STOP! Just stop I can't hear any more of this" Kagome said as she got up from the table while tears threatened to fall from her eyes

"Kagome wait…" began her mother

"No" she shouted and ran to her room where she locked the door and cried

As Emiko stood from the table her father and Souta walked in and saw her looking sad.

"Emiko what's wrong?" her father questioned

"Yea what's wrong mom is it Kagome?" asked Souta

"Father I told Kagome the truth and she took it like I expected her to now she is in her room crying her eyes out with the door locked" said Emiko as she hung her head while silent tears crept down her face

" I see do you wish for me to talk to her?" asked Grandpa (yea it's so much easier to just call him this)

"no she will come out on her own so just let her have time to think about things"

" mom what are you and gramps talking about?" asked Souta

"It's nothing that concerns you at the moment OK dear" she replied

"but why is Kagome crying?"

"She is just coming to terms with things so leave her be she needs time alone" Emiko said

'_I just hope that if she is angry that she will only be angry with me'_ she added in thought

* * *

><p>Yes this one is short as well but hopefully i will be able to update more but with my work schedule things are kinda out of wack so i'll update whenever i can<p>

please R&R i will accept any reviews.

oh and thank you Cosmic-lover your reviews give me a push and help type up this stuff ^^

and a thank you to all my other reviewers as well i love it when say good things about my story but feel free to give me some pointers *just not about the length of the chapters plz and thank you*


	5. Chapter 5

Well just saying I have finally found the time to type this up... I feel kind of bad that I haven't updated since spring break, but I blame my job and the dreaded jailer of children and teenagers... school -_-. Oh and its wayyyyy longer now. Well any ways on to chapter 5 my children!

Disclaimer: yea unfortunately I don't own *anime cry face* T-T

* * *

><p>CH5<p>

*Recap*

"Father I told Kagome the truth and she took it like I expected her to now she is in her room crying her eyes out with the door locked" said Emiko as she hung her head while silent tears crept down her face

"I see do you wish for me to talk to her?" asked Grandpa

"No she will come out on her own so just let her have time to think about things"

"Mom what are you and gramps talking about?" asked Souta

"It's nothing that concerns you at the moment OK dear" she replied

"But why is Kagome crying?"

"She is just coming to terms with things so leave her be she needs time alone" Emiko said

'_I just hope that if she is angry that she will only be angry with me'_ she added in though

'Why' Kagome thought 'why would she do this to me'?

She got up off her bedroom floor and walked to her desk and grabbed the small and complete shikon jewel. _'I can't believe this is happening to me'_ she thought' _this must be what Midoriko (sp?) was talking to me about.'_ She put the now useless jewel around her neck and went to lay on her bed and thought about the final battle they had with Naraku.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was standing in the middle of a blood soaked battlefield with her bow and arrow in her hands she looked around at a dying kikyou and Inuyasha who was kneeling next to her body, then to a tired Sango and an injured Miroku, and last but not least her adopted brother Sesshomaru who had a small amount of blood trickling down his arm. Then she looked back up the monster that caused all this to her little family and was filled with rage._

"_NARAKU YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING THOSE WHO ARE PRECIOUS TO ME" she screamed at the top of her lungs and got her bow and arrow ready to fire_

"_You think you can defeat me little miko" he chuckled while putting up his strongest barrier_

_After he said this she let out a ferocious battle cry and launched a single arrow and much to Naraku's surprise the arrow that had just been shot was filled with ten times the spiritual power that Kikyou had. He had tried to avoid the arrow but to no avail he was struck in the heart by said arrow. He screamed in pain and agony then disappeared in a blinding white light and all that was left were a small pile of ashes and more than half of the shikon jewel. Kagome went over and picked up the jewel, she purified it and merged it with the remaining part of the jewel. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and a shout of her name in a familiar and deep baritone voice._

"_Sesshomaru?" she called out but heard nothing in reply. She looked around and saw a huge battlefield littered with demons and a single woman. Although bloodied and tired the woman still stood with pride and moved towards Kagome with grace._

"_*Musume*(1) "she said "come to me"_

"_Yes *Hahaoya*(2)" Kagome said as she met Midoriko half way_

_They walked in silence to another area within the jewel until Kagome spoke._

"_Midoriko will you send me back to my time?" she asked with disappointment in her voice_

"_No dear child for you will need the bonds you have created here on another problem that presents itself to you."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked in confusion_

"_I am not permitted to tell you details but know this, soon things that which have been kept from you shall be reveled and troubles will soon follow."_

"_I still do not understand" she replied _

"_I know Musume but you will" Midoriko said" Well child our time is coming to an end and instead of making your wish I am granting you all of my power along with that of the jewel for you to do what you wish and I will allow your friends to travel through the well for you will need their help"_

"_Yea Hahaoya"_

_Another blinding light was all she saw and when it cleared she was back in the feudal era. Everyone was stunned to see Kagome standing in front of them._

_Sesshomaru rushed forward to his adoptive sister, but he was also stunned for he had thought she was back in her own era._

"_*Imoto (3)" he said "what has happened to you"_

"_I... I was granted with all of the jewel's and Hahaoya Midoriko's power" she replied _

_She looked around her and spotted Inuyasha and Kikyou. She walked over to them and placed her hands over Kikyou's heart. Kikyou looked at her with a bit of fear in her eyes but all Kagome did was give her a small smile. Then Kagome closed her eyes and started to say a small chant._

_*Subete no shinseina-ryoku ni yotte, watashi wa niku to chi de kono josei o teiji suru kamo shirenainode, watashi ni anata no tsuyo-sa no ikutsu ka o ataeru tame ni rei o onegaishimasu.*" she said then opened her eyes to reveal not a chocolate brown but a pure baby blue as she said the final words of the chant "Watashi wa anata o inoru" (4)_

_Then Kikyou was surrounded by a soft glow that grew quickly and intensely into a bright blue light that had every on covering their eyes, but soon it started receding and once it was completely gone kikyou was no longer an intensely pale white but now a light pink rosy color. _

"_H...how did you do this" she asked shocked_

"_I now have the jewel's and Midoriko's power" Kagome replied then whispered in her ear so low only she could hear it "Now I want both you and Inuyasha to live a long and happy life together"_

"_W...what" she replied wide eyed_

"_You heard me. I no longer want to be with him for now I realize that my love towards him was that of a twin brother and he knows this" Kagome said with kindness while Kikyou looked to Inuyasha who simply nodded his head with a small smile_

**end flashback**

She sat up on her bed and looked out the window and it seemed that while she was lost in thought the mid-afternoon sun had set and the full moon had risen. She sighed the final battle happened less than a week ago and now she was soon to be thrown into another dilemma. And not wanting to dwell on it any longer she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some of the oden that was left over. But just as she was about to enter she heard crying and murmuring. She moved stealthily (thanks to sesshomoaru's training) to where the crying was. It was her 'mother' she could hear some of what she was saying.

"Please" Emiko whispered "do not let Kagome hate me for telling her this"

Kagome then saw brief flashes of her life starting when she was five and playing with her 'momma' and 'dad' to a time when her parents were saying they loved her, And Kagome realized that Emiko may be her aunt but she was the only woman she has known to be mother and she shouldn't treat her any different. So she walked in and cleared her throat, Emiko looked up startled by the sudden sound.

"Kagome, are you alright" she questioned

"Yea I'm alright I mean I'm still upset but I guess it has something to do with what Midoriko told me when we spoke. But know that you will be my mother

For you have raised me as your own." Kagome said with a small smile

Emiko looked at her then started crying harder and practically ran to give her a hug. After a moment she let go of Kagome.

"You know you can still call me momma ok kags" said Emiko hopefully

*****time skip to Kagome's birthday******

"Oi Kagome what did you want to talk to us about" asked a very impatient Inuyasha while looking around at the monk who had a red hand print on his

face along with a goofy grin, the fuming but also blushing demon slayer, the fox kit, and the fire niko.

"Oh will you relax" she sighed "we are waiting for Sesshomaru and little Rin"

"Well why the hell do we need him here" he shouted back

Kagome's eyebrow twitched "Inuyasha" she said sweetly and smirked when she saw him stiffen. And at that moment Sesshomaru showed up which

Saved Inuyasha from being sat into oblivion.

"Well lady Kagome what did you wish to speak to us about" asked the monk Miroku

"Well I wanted to ask you all if you wanted to come to my era for my birthday" Kagome asked nervously

They all looked at her in shock, except Sesshomaru who looked emotionless as always.

"What I thought the well only worked for you and Inuyasha" asked Sango

"Well Midoriko said that the well would be open to all of you now but it didn't start working till the other day when I brought my brother Souta" she replied

"Momma" said Shippo "we can really go to your time now"

"Yea I was hoping to leave now" she said and everyone gave a group yea except Inuyasha who gave a 'feh' and Sesshomaru who gave a 'hn'. Once they reached the well kagome took a hold of Shippo and Rin and told them to follow in a line which they did. She went first with the children then it was Miroku, then Sango, then Sesshomaru, and lastly Inuyasha.

They were surrounded by the magic and disappeared to Kagome's time. Once they were all at the bottom of the well Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of the kids and Kagome and jumped out of the well. Inuyasha did the same for Miroku and Sango. Kagome went up the steps and peaked out of the well house and let out a relieved sigh, the place was empty...

"Okay guys follow me we are headed to my house" said Kagome

As they were walking to the house. Kagome stopped then ran to the house leaving everyone confused even Sesshomaru.

'There is someone besides my family here' Kagome thought

* * *

><p>Well this was way longer than I originally thought Yay ^-^ I hope you all like it I worked on this for a few days and now it's finally up so read and review please and thank you to those who do.<p>

oh and here are the English meanings for the Japanese words ^-^

(1) Daughter

(2) Mother

(3) Sister

_(4) By all the sacred powers I ask the spirits to give me some of your strength so I may present this woman with flesh and blood. I pray you._

Peace I'm out


	6. Author's Note

ok I know that I haven't updated in a while but I've been working full time and fairly late I might add sometimes until like midnight so I end up sleeping until like noon the next day before heading to work at like 3.

But worry not I am literally in the middle of chapter six I hope it will be longer than the previous chapters cause I may or may not introduce Sebastian in this coming chapter, which hopefully I will.

Well I guess that's all for now…. But I think I might give you all a taste of what's to come… should i?

**hears people begging** '_please oh please give us a taste!'_

(Grins) well ok ok if you insist here is a sneak peak of chapter six!

_**{**__"well its very nice to finally meet the rest of you, for we have already been introduced to Inuyasha" Emiko said sweetly while Inuyasha just feh'd and Sesshomaru Hn'd._

_Then she turned spoke to me "Kagome" she said seriously "there is someone I want you to meet along with the rest of your friends. So if you will follow me to the living room"_

_As we made our way to the living room I saw a woman wearing strange clothes, but that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye, and I thought to myself ' no this can't be her..no no no I didn't think she would be here so soon!'_

_This woman she looked exactly like my momma…. This woman is ..is Akira, she is my biological mother__**}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_i should be done with chapter six very soon ^^


End file.
